


Three Years and More

by Azelaren



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelaren/pseuds/Azelaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night brings Alisa some old memories, and the return of her loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years and More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here.  
> If you have comments or anything, please go easy on me. ;u; (I'm new to this thing!)

_Three years._

It’s been three years since she and Yuu have met.

 

Alisa met Yuu the day she was recruited to the Far East branch three years ago.

 

Her face burns red at the memory of her being somewhat of an uptight and know-it-all person before. But she was glad that she changed for the better, and overcame her weaknesses.

 

But the best thing that ever happened to her, as she would always say, is Yuu.

 

***

 

She sits in the lounge alone one night, as she recalls the events that have happened during those years. It was quiet nights like this that allowed her to think. Some memories made her sad, but some were able to put a big smile on her face.

 

She recalled the day that made her the happiest.

 

It was the day Yuu had told her, that he felt the same.

 

***

 

It was quite a funny story to her, really. Yuu wasn’t receptive to her gestures of affection. Getting it through to him was the hardest part, but it was worth it.

 

Yuu was naïve, to say the least, and oblivious to the obvious meaning of her actions towards him. It got her sad and frustrated at times, but she really can’t complain about it.

 

Yuu’s head was mostly occupied with how to deal with problems regarding the team as a leader, and a few paper works. And he got busier when he was promoted as a sergeant, and a whole lot busier as a corporal.

 

She was proud of him, as his friend and teammate… but she longed to be more than just that to him.

 

Yuu, aside from being oblivious and naïve, was also reckless. She could never forget the day he almost risked his life to save Lindow when he turned into a corrosive Hannibal.

 

But he returned, nonetheless.

 

Perhaps those little qualities of Yuu were the reason why she fell for him in the first place. Not because he was handsome or cute (but hey, that does add to it, right?), but because he wasn’t perfect – just like her, just like all the people.

 

Yuu tries really hard to keep everyone safe, even if it deemed him stubborn, stupid, and reckless. He meant well. She knows this, and she makes sure Yuu feels that he was appreciated, by making him sit down with her (despite his protests, as he didn’t want to trouble her), and treat him to a small lunch, dinner, or snack.

 

She was determined not to let those little efforts of him go to waste, even if Yuu said he didn’t mind. But she did not like the idea of Yuu being underappreciated.

 

 

The day Alisa decided to confess went unexpectedly out of hand, but it was the most hilarious (and happiest) moment of her life.

 

                                “Leader,” she called out to him one day, “I have something to tell you.”

 

Yuu walked on over to her, with a lot of minor injuries, but had a smile on his face, regardless.

 

                                “What’s up, Alisa?” he said the moment he reached her.

 

She rehearsed this in front of her mirror in her room. She tried to remember the things she wanted to say to him, but the moment she wanted to tell her, she forgot. _Everything_.

 

They stood like that in an awkward silence (for Alisa, mostly. Yuu had no clue).

 

                                “Alisa? Hello?” he tried getting her attention by waving his hand in front of her. She was dumbfounded. Her nervousness caught up with her and ended up making her forget everything she wanted to say, and how she wanted to say them.

 

She snapped out of it, eventually, and ended up telling him on impulse.

 

                                “I like you, Leader. A lot.” She admitted - her face red.

 

Yuu was silent for a moment.

 

                                “Oh,” was his reply, “I like you, too. You know I like everyone.”

 

Alisa slapped Yuu.

 

                                “Not in just that way!” she said, as she ran off to her room, leaving a confused Yuu behind.

 

She felt that her efforts were crushed. I mean, she was aware that Yuu was dense, but not to _this_ extent.

 

***

 

It took Yuu exactly three days to figure what she meant. He had been thinking about it, and told Kouta when he finally gave up trying to understand.

 

                                “Dude,” Kouta started, “Alisa likes you _more_ than just a friend. How could you not know that?”

It took Yuu a moment.

 

                                “… Best friend?” Yuu asked.

 

Kouta face-palmed.

 

                                “She _wants_ to be your girlfriend, you idiot!” Kouta exclaimed.

 

                                “Oh,” was all Yuu had to say to that.

 

Yuu came out of Kouta’s room afterwards, and searched for Alisa, who was sitting on a couch near the stairs.

 

Yuu was afraid that Alisa would be mad at him, but went on over to her, nonetheless.

 

                                “Hey,” he said, trying to sound and look casual (it worked anyway).

 

Alisa looked up at him, looking a little sad.

 

                                “Hello Leader,” she replied.

 

Yuu scratched the back of his head.

 

                                “I thought about what you said the other day,” his heart beat was going really fast, “and, um… I just wanted to say that…” he feels like his heart was going to explode soon, going by how fast his heart rate is at the moment, “I like you, too.”

 

Alisa jumped off her seat the moment he said that and hugged Yuu.

 

He felt his face burn up, he was positive that Alisa could hear his heartbeat, too.

 

***

 

They were together after that. And they have been now for three years, but Alisa hadn’t seen him ever since their third year, but they exchanged e-mails every now and then – asking how the other was, if the other had troubles, and the like. Basically, they kept in touch, but never meeting personally in a while.

 

Alisa sighed. The lounge was getting cold now. It was pretty late anyway, but she decided to stay a little longer.

 

As she was thinking, she heard the lounge door open with a soft hiss. She turned around to see who entered, and she let out a smile as she saw who it was.

 

                                “Yuu!” she softly said, and ran over to him and greeted him with a hug.

 

                                “Hey Alisa,” he chuckled, “been a while, huh?”

 

Alisa laughed, and put her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

                                “I missed you,” she said in a whisper.

 

                                “I missed you, too, Alisa,” he answered.

 

The two stayed there in comfortable silence, feeling each other’s warmth.

 

                                “We’ve been together for three years,” Alisa said, breaking the silence.

 

                                Yuu nodded, “and we’ll be together for more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hurt me.


End file.
